Sable Rouge
by Akunoko
Summary: Après sa victoire contre Kaijo, Aomine erre dans les rues de la ville. Il s'ennuie. Il pleut un petit peu. Mais une silhouette, debout sur une plage, va donner des couleurs à sa soirée toute grise. [OS][Yaoi]


Aomine s'ennuie.

Il s'ennuie terriblement.

Il n'a rien à faire, alors il marche, sans but, le long d'une rue trop de fois parcourue. Dans sa main droite, il serre un vieux Mp3, enfoui au fond de la poche de son sweat. C'est un sweat gris, ample, banal, dont la capuche est remontée sur sa tête et dissimule son visage hâlé à la pluie fine. La musique glisse le long du fil et remonte jusqu'à son oreille, à un volume ridiculement faible.

Il ne l'écoute même pas, parce qu'il la connait par cœur.

Sa main gauche manie un ballon de basket, aisément, le faisant rebondir contre le bitume comme si elle n'était qu'un membre de plus qu'il maîtriserait à la perfection.

Il s'ennuie, et il bout intérieurement.

Kise. Kise le fixant avec un regard identique au sien, un regard non pas déterminé mais haineux, magnétique. Dire qu'un instant plus tôt, il lui reprochait d'avoir les mêmes yeux que Tetsu… Tch. Il n'en est plus si sûr, à présent.

Sa capacité à copier, non, à assimiler les techniques des autres est simplement incroyable.

Aomine avait l'impression de faire face à un autre lui-même, certes moins charismatique, moins fort aussi, mais qui réussissait tout de même à le passer alors qu'il le marquait.

C'est impensable, mais il était presque à sa limite. Presque à la limite de ce qu'il pouvait faire à ce moment-là… Si Kise était un peu plus fort, un peu plus doué et toujours aussi persévérant, peut-être qu'il aurait pu…

Non.

Aomine ne peut pas perdre, c'est tout.

Il fait partie de la Génération des Miracles, il en est même le meilleur. Il joue seul et c'est sa force. Il est impossible que Kise le rattrape, car à ce moment il franchira toujours ses dernières limites et poussera la résistance de son corps encore un peu plus loin, petit à petit, il deviendra meilleur, simplement parce qu'il ne peut pas perdre.

Il est Aomine Daiki, merde.

Mais ce regard…

Il se sent marqué au fer rouge, et il déteste ça. Sa main rattrape nerveusement le ballon, le projetant de plus en plus violemment vers le sol, et il rebondit plus haut, toujours plus, haut, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit obligé de lever le bras pour l'attraper.

Sa marche hasardeuse stoppe finalement devant une barrière rouge, laide, qui délimite un petit square, tout gris sous la pluie.

Son pied chaussé d'une basket vient la percuter violemment, et il étouffe le juron qui naît au fond de sa gorge.

_Putain_.

Il a envie de jouer, là, maintenant, tout de suite – et c'est bien pour ça qu'il est parti aussitôt, laissant ces abrutis savourer leur victoire.

Kise au sol, peinant pour se relever.

Kise tremblant, Kise pleurant.

Kise se faisant aider par son capitaine, celui-là même qui n'avait qu'une envie : être enfin seul pour crier sa rage d'avoir perdu. Aomine l'a vu, dans la tension de sa mâchoire et l'éclat de ses yeux.

Il plisse les paupières du plus fort qu'il peut, essayant de chasser ces images qui lui reviennent par flashs.

Kise…

Décidemment, il ne peut plus supporter ça. Il veut le revoir. Maintenant.

Est-il encore en train de pleurer ?

S'appuyant d'une main sur la barrière, il bondit, la franchit sans difficultés. Une fois à l'intérieur du petit parc, il constate que ce dernier a au moins le mérite de posséder un terrain de basket – enfin, si l'on peut appeler terrain le minuscule espace compris entre les deux poteaux de métal bleu. Avec colère, Aomine se met à dribler frénétiquement, imaginant sans peine Kise juste en face de lui, bras écartés, jambes fléchies, prêt à réagir au quart de tour.

Et il s'élance, le passe, sans peine, court, et dunke.

Parce qu'il n'est pas là.

L'anneau émet un craquement sourd, s'arrache au bois humide et reste dans sa main lorsqu'il retombe au sol.

_« Encore, encore une fois Aominecchi ! Je ne perdrais pas !_

_- C'est ce que tu crois… Il te faut encore au moins vingt ans de pratique ! »_

Cette fois, il ne retient pas la vague d'insulte qui déferle et franchit ses lèvres pendant qu'il jette l'anneau au loin.

_« Aah… dans ce cas, je resterais vingt ans à tes côtés ? ~ »_

Mensonges. Il ne peut pas rester à ses côtés s'il joue dans une équipe adverse. Ils sont ennemis, c'est aussi simple que ça.

oOo

Il regarde le magazine avec dégoût, planté devant la devanture de la maison de presse. C'est dégueu, c'est rose, c'est pailleté, brillant, rempli de trucs, astuces et conseils pour filles et pourtant… Et pourtant, il tend sa main, attrape la chose, entre dans la boutique et se dirige vers la caisse, tentant de maîtriser la honte profonde qu'il ressent à acheter ce genre de magazines.

Bah, regarder la personne sur couverture l'aide à se concentrer.

Pourquoi Kise ne pose-t-il pas pour des revues plus… adultes, que les garçons comme lui seraient susceptibles d'acheter sans avoir l'air terriblement louche ?

Sans doute parce que si ça arrivait, ce seraient des magazines gays. Et ça, pas question. Il préfère encore se ridiculiser une fois de temps en temps aux yeux d'un vendeur qu'il ne connaît pas, en souvenir de l'époque où il achetait chaque numéro qui sortait sans se sentir coupable, parce que « mon pote pose dedans ! ».

Non, il ne veut pas imaginer Kise dans ce genre de journaux. Il le préfère entouré d'adolescentes en chaleur, parce qu'il sait qu'il n'acceptera jamais rien de leur part – des chocolats, peut-être, des sentiments, sûrement pas.

Ah, et pourquoi il se prend la tête avec, ça _encore_… A chaque fois qu'il craque et entre sur un coup de tête dans une libraire pour en acheter un, c'est la même chose.

Aujourd'hui, c'était prévisible.

Après une telle overdose de Kise, comment résister ?

Une fois le magazine payé, roulé et fourré au fond de l'immense poche de son sweat – ça fait une bosse… – il se dirige à pas lents vers la plage toute proche, toujours avec le ballon qui rebondit, toujours avec la musique qui lui fait comme une présence amie, pour lui faire croire qu'il n'est pas seul.

La grisaille le surprend. Avant le match, il faisait encore beau, et c'était bien – la mer au loin, bleue, quand ils sont arrivés. Maintenant, sa main gauche est toute froide et humide, recouverte d'une mince pellicule d'eau. Il n'a plus qu'une envie, s'asseoir tranquillement sur la plage probablement déserte par un temps pareil, et rêver et baver sur les photos de Kise, parce que ça fait longtemps.

Parce que pendant un match, ça ne se fait pas de mater ses adversaires.

Les pieds d'Aomine s'enfoncent bientôt dans le sable légèrement foncé par la pluie. Comme prévu l'immense étendue d'eau est à lui seul.

Ou presque.

Une silhouette attire son regard, solitaire, debout face à la marée. Une silhouette en survêtement, dont les cheveux blonds font une tâche lumineuse dans ce paysage gris.

Kise.

Panique.

Enfouir le magazine dans le sable.

Vite. Et bien.

Il n'a même pas pu regarder à l'intérieur… Bah, il reviendra le chercher quand l'autre sera parti. Pour l'instant, il laisse tomber son ballon, arrache son unique écouteur, rentre le fil dans sa poche et s'approche du blond, comme si sa volonté s'était soudain envolée quelque part dans l'espace – ou alors, c'est justement sa volonté qui lui dicte ses pas.

La volonté de voir Kise encore une fois, d'aussi près que pendant le match. Kise vivant, Kise, seul… Kise démoralisé, peut-être ?

« Kise. »

Ses pensées se sont échappées de sa bouche, d'une voix rauque et grave, comme un chien qui grogne avec tendresse après son maître.

L'autre se retourne, sursaute, et ses yeux s'agrandissent à la vue d'Aomine – ses yeux d'un marron doré – avant de retrouver une expression dure et froide comme du métal.

« Aomine. »

A l'entende de son nom sans l'éternel –cchi, à l'entente de son nom tout nu dans la bouche de Kise, dans la voix de Kise, ce sont ses yeux à lui qui s'agrandissent, ses sourcils qui se froncent.

« Kise, répète-t-il encore, comme pour se réveiller d'un rêve. »

_« Je rajoute –cchi au nom de ceux que je respecte. Même si ça ne te plaît pas, je n'arrêterais pas, Aominecchi ! »_

Soudain un sourire de papier glacé l'attaque, une main frappe son épaule presque amicalement – pas assez fort pour être agressive, pas assez douce pour être tendre – et à nouveau la voix se fait entendre, moqueuse.

« Haha, je plaisante Aominecchi, tu y as cru ? »

- Kise, enfoiré… »

Le soulagement est si intense que c'est terrifiant.

« T'es pas reparti avec ton équipe ? questionne Aomine, l'air blasé, mais véritablement curieux de savoir ce qui Kise fait là.

- J'attends sempai… Je ne pouvais pas le laisser rentrer seul. »

Ah, oui. Alors il a finalement trouvé un moment pour pleurer. Un petit sourire naît au bord des lèvres d'Aomine, peut-être de joie absurde, peut-être ironique, peut-être un peu triste – il ne sait pas.

« Mais j'espérais un peu te voir, aussi. »

Des mots qui lui font relever la tête, l'air surpris. Et pourtant, il n'y a pas vraiment pas quoi l'être… Kise est resté attaché à eux tous. Dans la Génération des Miracles, il est celui qui souhaite le plus conserver leurs anciens liens, celui qui a toujours un sourire ou un mot pour alléger l'ambiance, faire oublier les tensions pour un instant. Peut-être que Tetsu aussi voulait conserver leurs relations, mais Tetsu ne dit jamais rien.

Le sourire de Kise est comme sur les photos. Figé, immobile, les yeux plissés d'un bonheur faux.

« Te force par à sourire, lâche Aomine sans réfléchir.

- Comment t'as fait pour deviner ? s'étonne Kise en haussant les sourcils. T'es vraiment super, Aominecchi ! »

Lui offrant un rire faux, il se retourne vers la mer, et c'est à ce moment qu'il remarque que pendant presque tout ce temps, il a gardé ses mains enfoncées dans les poches du survêtement propre qu'il a enfilé. Laquelle c'était, déjà… ?

Le vent marin fouette les jambes nues d'Aomine, mais ça ne le dérange pas. Il avait la flemme de mettre un jogging plus long. Et puis, de toute façon, il se sent plus à l'aise en short de basket.

Lentement, sa grande main – la droite, brune et toute chaude d'être restée dans sa poche – vient enserrer le poignet du blond, le forçant à tirer sa main de sa poche. La peau est blanche et toute lisse.

_Pas cette main._

Aussitôt, il l'abandonne et se dirige vers l'autre poignet, mais Kise se détourne et marmonne vaguement :

« Arrête de m'embêter, Aominecchi.

- Tu devrais avoir l'habitude, répond l'interpellé en plongeant de force sa main jusque dans la poche de l'autre, jusqu'à toucher sa main gauche. »

Paume droite contre dos de la main gauche. Il sent quelque chose d'humide sous ses doigts – poisseux. Vivement, il arrache la main au confort de la poche de plastique.

Du sang en orne les phalanges, d'un rouge agressif dans toute cette grisaille, parsemé de gravillons noirs.

La vision de Kise frappant du poing le sol du gymnase, frustré de ne pas pouvoir se lever, lui revient en mémoire. Il ne bouge plus et regarde seulement le sang rouge sur la peau blanche, qui coule et qui coule et qui coule de toutes ces déchirures, il regarde la peau arrachée, les pierres noires qui s'enfoncent dans la chair.

« Ah, je suis désolée que tu aies vu ça, s'excuse Kise d'un ton hésitant et maladroit, avec cependant un sourire artificiel dans la voix. »

Aomine plonge sa main libre dans la poche aux trésors de son sweat et en ressort un paquet de mouchoirs, neuf. Se débrouillant pour l'ouvrir d'une seule main, l'autre serrant toujours très fort le poignet de Kise, il en tire un carré de papier blanc pendant que le paquet tombe sans bruit dans le sable, aussitôt emporté par les vaguelettes toutes proches, qui lèchent leurs chaussures.

Et, toujours sans rien dire, il essuie, doucement, le sang, prenant garde à ne pas trop appuyer, il tamponne, il enlève les saletés, nettoie tout, jusqu'à ce que le mouchoir soit souillé de rouge et que la main ne présente plus que la peau éclatée des phalanges de Kise.

« Aomi-

- Fais gaffe à tes mains, sinon tu ne pourras pas rejouer au basket contre moi. »

_Contre _moi et non _avec_ moi. Sa voix ne tremble pas, mais son cœur si – Kise s'est fait du mal, Kise s'est blessé et c'est de sa faute. Ce n'est pas grave s'il pleure. Il a trop pleuré, trop souvent, pendant leurs années de collège pour qu'il puisse encore prendre ses fausses larmes au sérieux.

Mais le sang qui coule, c'est bien la première fois qu'il le voit.

Une goutte écarlate, solitaire, se faufile sur le dos de sa main, trace un chemin vermeil et Aomine meurt d'envie d'y poser sa bouche, parce que cette main pleure à cause de lui, parce que c'est _le sang de Kise_.

Au final, il ne se retient pas et se penche, effleure la goutte qui disparaît entre ses lèvres, comme par magie, et puis le bout de sa langue remonte le chemin, l'effaçant au fur et à mesure – il n'y a que lui, lui seul, dans le monde entier, qui a pu emprunter ce chemin, il le sait.

Les yeux fermés, il sent le goût métallique emplir sa bouche, s'étaler sur ses papilles. Kise le regarde, avec ses yeux en amande, ses yeux aux longs cils noirs, ses yeux de chiot tout mouillés, et il relève les paupières, le regarde à son tour – iris bleu profond contre iris mordoré – intensément.

Il soulève la main blessée, un peu. Déplace sa bouche, beaucoup. Embrasse la paume, légèrement. Il ne se serait jamais cru capable de tant de légèreté. Pas alors qu'il regarde Kise et que Kise ne dit rien et qu'il baise le creux de sa main comme si c'était un oisillon fragile – il était capable de faire ça ?

« Viens, Kise, on rentre.

- Rentrer où, Aominecchi ? sourit Kise en tentant de dissimuler sa gêne. »

Mais la gêne ne veut rien entendre et se manifeste par deux tâches roses, sur le haut de ses pommettes.

« J'en sais rien, mais on s'en va. Allez. »

Et il pousse Kise dans le dos, le forçant à avancer, tenant toujours bien fermement son bras, comme s'il voulait empêcher le liquide rouge vif de couler encore. Passant devant le ballon qu'il a laissé tomber, il se baisse et le ramasse, le cale sous son bras et dépasse sans y jeter un coup d'œil l'endroit où le magazine est enterré.

Il reviendra.

Ce Kise rougissant et blond et coloré vaut bien plus que toutes les photos de toutes les revues du monde.

Ce Kise-là, il veut seulement le ramener chez lui, bander ses doigts et s'occuper de lui. Comme il l'aurait fait il y a encore deux ans, le plus naturellement du monde. Et sans les pensées parasites qui tourbillonnent dans son esprit quand il regarde le visage penaud du blond, qui baisse les yeux avec une moue enfantine.

Un sourire amer – ou doux ? – tord la bouche d'Aomine quand il réalise que le vœu de Kise ne sera jamais exaucé. C'est impossible qu'ils retrouvent les mêmes liens à présent… Maintenant qu'une obsession de plus en plus forte le ronge, comment pourrait-il encore faire semblant d'être son ami, rien que son ami ?

Ennemi est plus simple à gérer.

Il suffit de l'éviter. De l'énerver. De le regarder enrager, et c'est bien ainsi, parce que de cette manière il continuera à penser à lui, mais en mal. Un jour, il finira par le détester, et décider de l'oublier. Peut-être qu'un jour il l'appellera vraiment « Aomine » quand il le reverra. Peut-être que dans vingt ans, il renoncera enfin à gagner contre lui et s'en ira tout simplement…

Il ne faut pas qu'Aomine se montre gentil, il ne faut pas que Kise croie que les liens d'amitié peuvent encore être sauvés – parce que ce n'est plus possible, pas quand son corps le trouble autant, si proche.

Pourtant, c'est bien ce qu'il fait en l'emmenant dans le métro, debout devant lui qui est appuyé contre la vitre. La main à nouveau réfugiée dans sa poche blanche et bleue.

La pluie, toujours, fond le paysage qui défile à toute allure en une marée grise et brouillée et qui se reflète dans les yeux mouillés de Kise quand Aomine, gêné par la secousse de l'arrêt, plaque son bras au-dessus de sa tête, sur la vitre. Leurs souffles chauds. La proximité de leurs deux corps – et non, il ne fera rien.

Et pas un mot jusqu'à l'arrivée.

« Sempai… Je devais attendre sempai ! s'exclame Kise au bout de quinze minutes de trajet.

- Il t'a dit de partir devant, non ? Obéis juste, réplique Aomine en fronçant les sourcils, avec le ton de quelqu'un qui sait tout. »

Ils sont déjà descendus et se dirigent vers l'immeuble d'Aomine, un immeuble parmi tant d'autres où il vit seul, et où il n'a pas à supporter ses parents, comme lorsqu'il était au collège.

_« Tu restes encore avec Kise-kun aujourd'hui ? Tu devrais passer un peu plus de temps avec Momoi-chan, Daiki… Elle fait tellement de choses pour toi. _

_- Mamaaaan, Satsuki préfère rester avec Testu… Et puis j'ai un one-on-one de prévu avec Kise aujourd'hui ! » _

Les commentaires d'une mère persuadée de l'amour de la fille chewing-gum pour lui résonnent encore à ses oreilles.

Mais c'était Kise l'important, et ça l'est toujours.

Ça y est, la porte. Les clés. Déverrouiller, faire entrer Kise, se cogner le coude contre la clenche – aïe, ça fait mal, bordel – dans sa précipitation, une main errant sur le bas du dos du blond.

Une minuscule pression, et Kise se dépêche d'avancer avec un regard perplexe en direction de son « ami ».

« Je vais chercher des bandages. Fais ce que tu veux en attendant. »

oOo

« On dirait Midorima, s'amuse Kise en remuant ses doigts bandés, et le sourire qu'il affiche est légèrement plus sincère, plus détendu. »

Il faut dire que voir Aomine s'énerver après des bandes de tissu, recommencer une dizaine de fois avant d'obtenir quelque chose de correct et retenir des jurons entre ses dents serrées était assez drôle. Cependant, Kise se sent encore troublé par le récent contact des lèvres de son adversaire du jour, et encore plus par la douceur avec laquelle il le traite.

Il n'a pas eu mal, même si Aomine n'avait de cesse de faire et de défaire les bandages, tant ses gestes étaient mesurés et précis, doux et tendres.

Soudain, une main effleure son bras, nu maintenant qu'il a ôté sa veste, remonte rapidement sur son épaule et capture une mèche de cheveux blonds. Aomine le fixe, avec ces yeux qui font que son cœur bat plus vite et plus sourdement, et il ouvre la bouche pour dire quelque chose, se ravise pour finalement lancer :

« J'ai toujours voulu savoir, c'est une teinture, hein ?

- Ouais, répond Kise, étonné par la question. Mais j'avais les cheveux clairs au départ.

- Hm. Alors c'est pour ça que tes yeux…

- Oui, le coupe précipitamment le faux blond, prenant soudain peur. Où sont tes toilettes ? »

_« Ne me dis pas que tu ne t'en souviens pas »_, semble dire le regard d'Aomine, avant qu'il ne se rende compte que ce n'est plus le même chez lui, à présent. Ce n'est pas l'appartement où Kise a passé tant de jours – et tant de nuits aussi.

A cette époque ils s'asseyaient à même le parquet dans la chambre trop petite d'Aomine, et ils jouaient aux jeux vidéo à s'en fondre les yeux jusqu'à tôt le matin.

C'est un lieu inconnu pour Kise maintenant.

« La porte là-bas, marmonne Aomine en levant la main d'un geste vague, sans prendre la peine de regarder ce qu'il montre. Salle de bain et toilettes.»

Et Kise ne revient pas.

Sachant très bien qu'il n'est pas véritablement parti aux toilettes comme il le prétend, Aomine pousse la porte, qui s'ouvre facilement. Il ne l'a même pas verrouillée. Kise est penché sur le lavabo, sa main bandée reposant sagement sur le bord, l'autre plaquée contre son visage dégoulinant d'eau.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demande Aomine en s'appuyant contre le chambranle de la porte. »

L'un de ses sourcils pointe vers le haut, l'autre est froncé – c'est l'air qu'il avait la première fois qu'il a vu Kise.

Il entendait beaucoup parler de _Kise le mannequin_, et pensait à tort qu'il devait être une personne arrogante. Le genre de mec qui a toutes les filles à ses pieds, étudie plutôt bien, se trouve beau et réussit à peu près tout ce qu'il entreprend. Il en savait déjà beaucoup sur lui avant de le rencontrer, mais il se trompait sur de nombreux points.

Il ne savait pas que lorsqu'il le voyait exceller au football, au baseball, au handball ou à d'autres sports, ce n'était pas le résultat d'une pratique intense comme il le pensait, mais le résultat d'une étonnante capacité d'adaptation.

Il a même rapidement appris comment le supporter, ils sont même devenus amis – et c'était bien.

Le visage qu'avait Kise quand il est apparu à la porte du gymnase, il ne l'oubliera jamais. Adorable dans son gilet un peu trop grand, il regardait Aomine, il le fixait avec ferveur, lui et rien que lui, et ses yeux criaient « Je veux jouer au basket avec toi. »

A présent, Kise ne le regarde pas en face lorsqu'il lui répond.

« J-Je… me rafraîchis.

- Il ne fait pas spécialement chaud, rétorque-t-il, déterminé à le coincer.

- Je sais.

- Comment tu t'es fait ça ? »

Il montre les bandages immaculés.

« Un scooter m'a roulé dessus, lui répond un sourire étincelant.

- Réponds sérieusement, crétin.

- Hm… J'ai rencontré un mur un peu méchant et un peu dur, fait la voix de Kise, étouffée par la serviette avec laquelle il sèche son visage. »

Frapper du poing un mur après une défaite, Aomine ne sait pas ce que c'est. Il ne connaît pas le sentiment des perdants, alors il ne dit rien. Peu importe ce que pensent les autres, il n'a rien à lui dire concernant le match. Même s'il n'a jamais perdu, il sait très bien que les félicitations qu'un gagnant adresse à un perdant ne font que le blesser un peu plus.

Il l'a déjà bien assez blessé comme ça.

Il est temps de s'arrêter, et de passer à la phase de guérison…

Aomine se retient et il le fait très bien. Bander les doigts et la main de Kise n'était pas une partie de plaisir – sans compter l'étape désinfectant – et il a dû faire pression sur lui-même pour ne pas sauter sur la gorge exposée, embrasser l'endroit où pulsait une veine, et dévorer de baisers le visage rouge et les paupières qui cachaient pudiquement les orbes noisettes…

Trois grands pas, et il est tout près de lui. Un souffle, et ses bras se referment sur le corps fin de son obsession. Il le serre contre lui, enfin, et c'est beaucoup plus fort qu'avant, lorsqu'il lui passait un bras sur les épaules avec affection.

Parce qu'à présent, l'affection se mêle au désir et plus rien n'est pareil.

Kise est plus beau, son sourire est plus chaud, et lui est tout tremblant – mais il ne perdra pas contre ses… _sentiments_.

Le seul à pouvoir le battre, c'est lui-même, il en est certain. Mais sa première défaite n'est pas encore arrivée. Pas encore. Il n'a pas cédé.

Il aura perdu quand ses lèvres rencontreront celles de Kise.

La serviette s'écrase avec un petit bruit mou contre le sol lorsque Kise la lâche, et il murmure dans un faible filet de voix :

« Tu es bizarre aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas ? »

_Bizarre._

Certainement qu'il l'est, étrange, déréglé d'aimer autant sentir battre le cœur de Kise contre son torse, sentir la peau un peu froide de ses bras sous ses doigts brûlants, de vouloir le coincer entre lui et le mur et ne jamais le laisser partir.

Jamais.

Rêves étranges pour un lycéen de son âge…

« Ouais. Du coup, je vais faire des trucs bizarres. »

Son sourire matois, Kise ne peut pas le voir mais il le sent dans sa voix grave, et se tend. Aomine bouge un peu sa tête, ses lèvres caressent son cou et Kise peine à avaler un peu de salive. Son cœur démarre un peu trop vite, se mettant à courir à toute vitesse alors qu'Aomine ouvre la bouche et se met à parler, et que son souffle – son souffle son souffle son souffle – se répand sur sa peau.

« Je peux ? »

Electrisé.

« F-Fais ce que tu veux… »

A peine ces mots prononcés, d'une voix si basse qu'Aomine aurait pu ne pas l'entendre, l'étreinte se desserre. Un tout petit peu. Et Aomine plaque sa bouche avec violence sur la sienne et bon sang qu'est-ce que c'est bon, il le fait reculer jusqu'au mur tout blanc et triste. S'écarte. Le fixe. De ses yeux un peu trop bridés et d'un noir si brillant qu'on dirait du bleu – mais n'est-ce pas du bleu ?

« Merci. »

Hypnotisé.

L'attaque recommence, plus violente encore, lorsque leurs lèvres se rejoignent à nouveau. Les mains d'Aomine plaquent les épaules de Kise contre le mur derrière lui, et le blond tressaille – il a encore un peu mal, après un tel match. Mais des frissons, des frissons partout dans ses membres lui font oublier la légère douleur. Il préfère se concentrer sur le baiser qu'il échange avec Aomine.

Ou plutôt, le baiser qu'Aomine lui fait subir.

Kise se sent un peu malmené, mais ce n'est pas désagréable. On joue avec ses lèvres, la lèvre du haut, la lèvre du bas, les deux en même temps, on les mordille et on les happe, et il se rend compte que jamais, il n'a fait l'expérience d'un tel baiser.

Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'Aomine serait le premier. Il pensait plutôt à une fan un peu téméraire, ou bien, une fille sympa dont il aurait pu accepter les sentiments pour un petit moment…

Mais ce n'est même pas certain que les actes d'Aomine soient dictés par ce qu'il appelle « sentiments » – pas de cœur parfum guimauve avec lui…

Quelque chose de délicieusement chaud qui s'introduit dans sa bouche – une langue sans aucun doute – et Kise se retient d'exprimer son plaisir par un gémissement.

Ce serait honteux.

« Kise. »

Aimanté.

Aomine vient de délaisser sa bouche, mais il se précipite déjà sur ses joues et les couvre de baisers, passe une main derrière sa nuque, le forçant à incliner la tête pour pouvoir déposer ses lèvres sur ses paupières fermées.

Juste, comme ça.

Et le cœur de Kise frémit.

« T'es sûr, hein, Kise ? »

Voix rauque. Voix chargée d'envie. Voix impatiente. Voix pleine de désir.

Hochement de tête.

A nouveau leurs langues entament un ballet enfiévré, mais cette fois-ci le corps d'Aomine se presse contre celui de Kise, sa main descend le long de son torse et remonte par-dessous le T-Shirt, sa jambe se frotte contre la sienne, et Aomine ne contrôle plus ses gestes. Pas alors qu'il caresse le ventre de Kise, un peu trop bas, contourne sa hanche et effleure le creux de ses reins – il a envie de lui.

Soudain le mur est trop vertical, la salle de bain trop petite, et il emmène Kise dans sa chambre en le soulevant presque du sol. Non. Il l'a complètement soulevé, car le blond s'accroche autour de son cou pendant qu'il traverse le minuscule appartement en vitesse.

La chambre, c'est trop loin.

Le canapé, voilà. Il l'a jeté sur le canapé. Et l'autre le regarde par en-dessous, ce qui lui cause quelques désagréments au moment d'avaler sa salive. Avec moins d'impatience, il vient s'asseoir au-dessus de Kise qui le regarde sans dire un mot. Ses genoux sont de chaque côté de ses hanches, ses mains de chaque côté de sa tête, et il arbore un sourire satisfait et équivoque.

Il commence à relever son haut, l'envie qui bout en lui le poussant à agir de plus en plus rapidement, puis il touche enfin Kise partout avec sa langue, ses mains et ses lèvres, le faisant renverser la tête en arrière sous l'assaut des sensations.

Un peu vers le haut, un peu vers le bas, il joue avec son corps avant d'ôter définitivement le T-Shirt blanc. Kise lui apparaît comme sur les photos dans certains magazines, torse nu et… Non, cette fois il ne sourit pas, se contente de le regarder avec un air plein de luxure, le visage rouge et la tête tournée du côté où se trouve son unique boucle d'oreille.

Rapprochant son visage du sien, il se trouve soudain dérangé dans son projet par la boucle en question. Pas grave, il attrape d'une main le visage de Kise, appuyant sans ménagement sur ses joues – et c'est drôle, parce que ses joues sont… moelleuses, et qu'il le regarde avec un air de gamin surpris et la tête de poisson que ça lui fait – et plonge sur lui pour attraper le lobe de son oreille entre ses dents.

Cette fois les yeux de gamin et la bouille de poisson disparaissent aussi vite que la main d'Aomine quitte ses joues, et un soupir franchit la barrière des lèvres de Kise.

« Pas là, Aominecchi…

- Comment ça, pas là ?

- Pas les oreilles… »

Comme s'il allait écouter son avertissement. Le visage de Kise devient de plus en plus rouge au fur et à mesure qu'il lèche le bord de l'oreille, en mordille le haut…

« Aaah A~Aominechiii… »

Le ton employé, mélange de plainte de de ronronnement, envoie un éclair traverser tout le corps d'Aomine. Maintenant. Il le veut maintenant. Il se redresse, envoie valser son sweat sur le plancher, mais au moment où il s'apprête à se pencher à nouveau, une main l'arrête en se posant sur son torse.

Kise a bougé. Kise a bougé de son plein gré, alors qu'Aomine pensait qu'il ne ferait que se laisser faire, comme lors de leur… _premier baiser._ Quel mot horrible de douceur pour désigner la sauvagerie avec laquelle il aurait aimé le prendre contre le mur immaculé.

« Et le reste ? »

Un bref instant, il lui semble que la voix de Kise a changé – mais c'est simplement le ton, plus joueur, plus tentant aussi. Le reste. Le débardeur blanc qui le sépare encore de Kise. Ne pouvant retenir un immense sourire, il s'en débarrasse aussi rapidement et se retrouve soudainement enlacé par le blond, qui mord la base de son cou comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Ça fait mal, mais c'est bon, parce que c'est Kise qui le fait.

Ses lèvres tremblent – mais non, il ne dira rien…

Une trop courte éternité plus tard, Kise se recule, un sourire un brin pervers aux lèvres, contemplant son œuvre. Aomine se dévisse le cou pour regarder au niveau de sa clavicule, pressentant le pire. Et c'est exactement ça. Une tâche rouge. Des marques de dents. Un peu de salive.

« Espèce de…, grogne Aomine sans trouver de mot approprié.

- Hm ? Tu n'es pas content ? »

Petit silence. Kise penche la tête à gauche.

« Si. Carrément. »

A sa plus grande surprise, Kise se jette sur lui et l'embrasse sans aucune forme de préavis. Apparemment, juste parce qu'il en a envie. Aomine ne va pas s'en plaindre.

Ils s'embrassent.

Tous les deux.

Ensemble.

Et leurs mains explorent tout ce qui est découvert, titillent le bord de ce qui couvre encore, caressent et se rejoignent parfois pour s'emmêler un instant. Les mains de Kise se faufilent partout, tentatrices, se glissant de plus en plus souvent sous l'élastique du short et… Oh… L'une d'elles – l'égratignée – vient de se glisser par-dessous le short, sur sa cuisse, et le bout des doigts remonte, remonte, remonte…

Bon.

Il faut qu'il aille les chercher _maintenant_… avant de ne plus pouvoir s'arrêter. Les deux objets indispensables, l'un au confort de Kise, l'autre à leur survie à tous les deux. Non, il ne doit pas faire l'amour à Kise juste comme une bête, même si… il l'a rêvé un bon nombre de fois.

Faire… Faire l'amour à Kise…

Quelle est la différence entre « faire l'amour à » et « coucher avec » ? C'est ce qu'Aomine se demande en se dégageant des bras de Kise – à contrecœur, mais il le faut. Rha, bordel. Il ne sait pas. Coucher avec, il l'a déjà fait, avec une fille ou une autre, il n'a pas envie de s'en souvenir maintenant, mais il était trop fier, à cette époque, pour intégrer le mot amour à ces relations sans lendemain.

Il se croyait toujours trop fier, mais son inconscient vient de le surprendre.

« Où tu vas ? s'inquiète Kise en le sentant s'éloigner.

- J'ai… oublié quelques trucs, répond Aomine en prenant soin de rester flou. »

Il ne veut pas que Kise prenne peur maintenant. Rien n'a encore commencé… D'un mouvement souple, il se retrouve debout, regardant à nouveau le blond de toute sa hauteur. Il brûle d'envie de dire ces trois mots qui tournent dans sa tête, trois mots qui ne serviraient à rien.

_Ne bouge pas_.

Kise bougera s'il veut – peut-être que quand il reviendra, il n'y aura déjà plus personne, seulement la trace de son corps sur la housse du canapé et un reste de sa chaleur qui s'en ira lentement pendant qu'il enfouira son visage dedans pour essayer d'en attraper un petit peu et il se souviendra de ce qu'il n'a pas dit, tout en sachant que Kise serait parti même s'il l'avait dit.

Pour le moment, il ne doit pas trop penser et vite, atteindre sa chambre. Il sait ce que son regard clame. Ne pars pas. Ne me laisse pas maintenant, où je te retrouverais coûte que coûte pour finir ce que j'ai entamé. Je te veux trop pour te laisser partir sans essayer de te rattraper.

Il espère simplement que Kise a compris le message.

oOo

Ils sont bien là. Dans le tiroir, il doit y avoir une dizaine de sachet et deux-trois flacons. Jusque-là, tout est normal. Ils ne sont pas là depuis longtemps. Heureusement qu'il a pensé à refaire le stock – c'est quand, la dernière fois qu'il en a utilisés ? Sans doute vers le milieu de sa dernière année de collège. C'est un peu jeune, quand on y pense, mais un monstre tel que lui ne pouvait qu'attirer les filles presque aussi bien que Kise – un autre genre de filles, cependant.

Bref.

Ce qui n'est pas normal, c'est le truc métallique au fond. L'espèce de chaîne. Il ne veut pas imaginer ce que c'est censé être… Mais s'il ne vérifie pas maintenant, il ne va pas arrêter d'y penser. Bon. Il regarde, il repose, et c'est tout. Avançant la main, Aomine saisit le métal froid, tire et constate que c'est exactement ce qu'il craignait.

Les menottes.

Les menottes d'Haizaki, pour être exact. « Profites-en bien », a dit cet imbécile. Franchement, il n'a jamais pu le supporter, ce type… Mais l'autre avait l'air de s'être plus ou moins « attaché » à lui, sans doute en voyant le nombre de conquêtes qu'Aomine collectionnait, au collège. C'était plus un genre de… camaraderie malsaine. Toujours est-il qu'il lui a refilé ça, avec un sourire vicieux. Un petit cadeau pour son « pote ». Il ne se souvient même pas par quel malheureux concours de circonstances il les a gardées.

Des trucs comme ça, vaut mieux les jeter dans l'océan.

Pas qu'il n'ait pas envie d'attacher Kise avec mais… C'est justement ça qui est dangereux – l'envie de s'en servir.

« Aominecchi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

La voix d'un Kise frustré vient de retentir derrière lui, très près, beaucoup trop près. Dans la même pièce, sans aucun doute. Toujours à genoux devant le dernier tiroir béant de sa table de nuit, Aomine se retourne vivement sans penser à lâcher ce qu'il a dans la main, provoquant une soudaine pâleur chez Kise.

« T-Tu… T'es sérieux ? »

Considérant l'objet que désigne Kise, Aomine perd lui aussi de ses couleurs. Maudit Haizaki. Il trouve le moyen de lui pourrir la vie, même à distance.

Violemment, il jette les menottes dans la corbeille à papier non loin, se promettant d'aller les enterrer, les fondre ou les noyer le plus tôt possible, et attrape ce qu'il était venu chercher à la base avant de se relever et les poser sur la table.

« Evidemment, je suis sérieux, répond-il en refermant le tiroir du bout du pied. »

Kise se rapproche, et le regard d'Aomine erre sur ses hanches un bref instant, puis se reconcentre sur son visage un peu plus confiant que précédemment. C'est le blond qui, le premier, rentre en contact avec Aomine, en posant sa main sur son avant-bras.

« Alors c'est parti, souffle-t-il juste avant de poser ses lèvres sur celles d'Aomine, tout doucement. »

C'est un bien chaste baiser, comparé à leur premier échange, mais il demeure tout aussi bon, voire meilleur. Ouais, c'est parti. Ses mains se posent sur la taille de Kise, possessives et impatientes, et le font asseoir sur le lit. Bientôt Aomine retrouve sa place au-dessus du blond, un éclat sauvage dans les yeux.

Kise est… tellement beau.

Défaisant sans efforts le jogging, il le jette lui aussi par terre et saisit la jambe de Kise, embrasse sa cheville, effleure son genou, pendant que Kise le regarde faire, l'air légèrement perdu. Lorsqu'Aomine commence à embrasser l'intérieur de sa cuisse, son visage se rapprochant beaucoup trop vite de son entrejambe, Kise ferme les yeux de honte.

Il sait très bien que qu'Aomine voit – une bosse.

Mais les caresses de ses mains et de sa bouche brûlent sa peau sans vouloir s'arrêter, et il respire de plus en plus fort pendant que les contours du monde d'effacent, qu'un délicieux flou entoure tout ce qui n'est pas Aomine, la peau d'Aomine – tellement chaude et colorée qu'on dirait qu'elle est faite de soleil – ou les mains d'Aomine, ou ses yeux qui l'hypnotisent autant qu'ils le fascinent… Sur ses jambes nues, son ventre, son torse, dans son cou, sur ses oreilles, les baisers pleuvent, les brûlures s'intensifient, et des dents parfois s'attaquent à sa chair, taquines.

Ses lèvres et l'intérieur de sa bouche, tout appartient déjà à Aomine, ses joues et ses poignets et ses cheveux où il glisse une main, et même son bas-ventre où la seconde main s'égare, et même au-delà de l'élastique, tout, tout, tout lui appartient.

Kise ne réfléchit pas, il ressent. Depuis quand sont-ils tous les deux nus ? Depuis quand les lèvres et la langue d'Aomine ont-elles rejoint sa peau à un endroit tellement près de l'endroit où il voudrait qu'elles soient ?

Soudain la grande main d'Aomine se referme sur son intimité et le caresse, peut-être de plus en plus fort – à moins qu'il n'ait été aussi rapide depuis le début – et ils se regardent tous les deux, les yeux dans les yeux. Kise n'est plus aussi gêné, et c'est bizarre parce qu'Aomine le touche là où personne ne l'a jamais touché, il le fixe et voit toutes les expressions chargées de plaisir qui passent sur son visage au fur et à mesure que son entrejambe se durcit.

Ses yeux noisette errent sur la gorge et le suçon toujours présent, sur les clavicules bien marquées, les muscles finement dessinés par toute une vie de basket, tout cela d'une couleur chocolat que Kise pourrait qualifier de « délicieuse » s'il n'était pas en train de subir quelque chose de plus délicieux encore. Aomine a les lèvres entrouvertes et respire par la bouche, laissant entendre à Kise chacune de ses inspirations et expirations, un peu de sueur orne son front – et pourtant, Kise ne l'a pas encore touché.

Lui aussi essoufflé, Kise décide que c'est à lui d'agir et plaque sa main sur sa jambe, remontant ensuite jusqu'à ses hanches puis sa taille, pour finalement redescendre et l'imiter, calant son rythme sur les mouvements d'Aomine.

Mais il n'a pas le temps d'approfondir ses caresses, car le plaisir atteint soudainement son paroxysme et son corps expulse sa semence dans le creux des mains d'Aomine.

« Désolé, murmure-t-il avec un sourire qui veut dire le contraire. »

Seul le sourire d'Aomine lui répond alors que ses lèvres humides découvrent une lame de dents blanches qu'il a trop peu souvent l'occasion de voir, avant qu'il n'essuie sur son propre lit le liquide blanc qui souille ses paumes. Se redressant sur ses coudes, Kise hésite sur l'attitude à adopter. La vague de plaisir retombe doucement, le laissant pantelant mais surtout affamé – il en veut encore. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend de réfléchir dans un moment pareil ?

Il aura tout le temps de se prendre la tête après.

Pour l'instant, il doit tout simplement faire ce qui lui semble juste. Maintenant en position assise, il force Aomine à se redresser et entoure son bassin de ses bras, une rougeur de plus sur ses joues lorsqu'il pense à ce qu'il s'apprête à faire. Aomine semble le comprendre car il pose sa main sur sa tête, glissant entre les mèches teintes, et l'oriente vers le haut jusqu'à ce que ses yeux incrédules rencontrent ceux, dorés et déterminés, de Kise.

« Ho, Kise, tu…

- Laisse-moi faire, Aominecchi, rit légèrement le blond alors que le pouce de son partenaire frotte doucement contre son front. »

Un geste sans doute inconscient, mais qui contient toute l'affection que Kise a toujours recherché auprès de lui, sans jamais être rejeté ni être accepté. Alors qu'il ouvre ses lèvres et se prépare à accueillir Aomine, ce dernier se penche vers lui et dépose un petit baiser au coin de ses lèvres, pas complètement sur sa joue, pas complètement sur sa bouche, et qui contient quelque chose que l'on pourrait associer à de la timidité ou de l'hésitation, s'il ne s'agissait pas d'Aomine.

Ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire face à ce « bisou » enfantin, Kise le happe finalement et commence ses va-et-vient, tremblant d'appréhension. La peur de ne pas savoir comment s'y prendre ralentit ses mouvements, mais bientôt sa langue trouve elle-même le chemin, et il sent Aomine se tendre et se crisper sur son épaule et sa tête en contenant avec peine des exclamations de plaisir à chaque coup de langue qu'il donne.

Léchant et embrassant, Kise monte et descend, avalant sans hésitation ce qu'il trouve.

C'est bon, ça va. Il ne fait rien de… mal. Ce n'est pas sale. C'est Aomine. Il ne lui fait que du bien…

Il en a la confirmation lorsque des ongles se plantent dans la chair de son épaule et qu'un ultime grognement s'échappe de la gorge d'Aomine. Le sentant venir, il laisse finalement à sa bouche un peu de repos et s'écarte avec un dernier baiser, un dernier coup de langue, relevant la tête juste à temps pour voir son visage en proie au plaisir.

Son expression ressemble à de la souffrance lorsqu'il se libère sur le cou de Kise, mais le blond ne décèle rien de tel dans l'éclat émerveillé des yeux d'Aomine lorsqu'il les rouvre enfin et les pose sur lui.

Retombant mollement sur ses genoux, Aomine se laisse aller juste un bref instant, le temps d'enlacer son amant et de le serrer contre lui de toutes ses forces, forces qui lui reviennent doucement alors que son corps se remet des sensations éprouvées.

Jamais il n'avait… C'était tellement bon.

Peinant à croire que quelque chose d'encore meilleur l'attend, il sent avec un léger frisson des mains se faufiler dans son dos, et serrer. Juste un peu. Comme si Kise ne voulait pas se montrer aussi possessif, comme s'il avait peur d'énoncer le « tu m'appartiens » que clament les bras d'Aomine en le maintenant contre son torse.

« Je ne veux plus jamais m'arrêter, gémit-il dans l'oreille de Kise avant de l'embrasser doucement, le sourire aux lèvres. »

Peu importe s'il attendait une réponse ou non, elle ne vient pas et Kise se contente de se laisser retomber sur l'oreiller – les draps ne sont même pas défaits… – suivi de près par Aomine, et l'échange de baiser recommence. Tous deux recherchent la chaleur déjà ressentie et qui s'échappe trop rapidement par tous les pores de leur peau.

Soudain, Aomine étend le bras et attrape sur la table de chevet le flacon, avant de renverser un peu de son contenu sur ses doigts. Il ne sait pas vraiment comment agir, et se doute juste un peu de ce qu'il est censé faire pour ne pas blesser Kise. C'est beaucoup trop différent d'une fille.

C'est unique. C'est Kise.

« Prêt ? demande-t-il en sachant déjà la réponse. »

Un hochement de tête nerveux lui répond, et il se présente à son entrée, attendant encore un petit peu… avant que son index ne s'enfonce en lui. Il ne sait vraiment pas comment se sent Kise – il ne peut pas le deviner – alors il attend encore, indécis, puis laisse le majeur rejoindre l'index dans l'antre très chaude et humide. Tentant quelques mouvements, il s'aventure un peu plus loin et Kise se tord soudain, renverse la tête en arrière avec un gémissement surpris.

« Je t'ai fait mal ? s'inquiète-t-il en s'immobilisant immédiatement.

- Nan… Continue. »

Kise le fixe, un œil fermé et l'autre ouvert, et des petites larmes perlent au coin de ses paupières, mais il n'a pas l'air de souffrir trop. Son regard est simplement étonné et voilé par un plaisir nouveau – c'est différent de tout à l'heure. Lui aussi assez curieux, Aomine recommence le même mouvement et Kise geint à nouveau, beaucoup plus fort cette fois, pendant que son cœur s'accélère indécemment quand il se rend compte que ce sont ses doigts – ses doigts à lui seul – qui mettent Kise dans cet état.

Les battements se font plus sourds, plus désordonnés, et il enlève finalement ses doigts pour attraper le sachet et dérouler fébrilement le préservatif sur son sexe tendu. Jaugeant Kise du regard, il attrape ses cuisses et les écarte doucement, alors que sa bouche s'assèche. Il essaye de ne pas trop penser aux conséquences ou à d'autres choses qui pourraient ternir ce moment – le moment où Kise, enfin, sera à lui.

Où ils ne feront plus qu'un.

Avec une infinité de précautions, il pénètre en lui, sentant la chair le serrer étroitement au fur et à mesure, cherchant du regard les orbes marron doré. Mais elles sont cachées par les trop longs cils bruns. La mâchoire de Kise se serre quand Aomine s'enfonce un peu plus loin, mais il ne dit rien jusqu'à ce qu'il soit complètement à l'intérieur de lui.

Son Aomine… son… Daiki est dans son corps, et c'est une sensation indescriptible, qu'il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer, même dans ses rêveries les plus audacieuses.

Bougeant d'abord délicatement, Aomine accélère le rythme de ses coups de reins en constatant que Kise ne se plaint pas, et atteint bientôt l'endroit magique qui le fait s'étrangler. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que le corps d'un garçon recèlerait une telle source de luxure. Mais c'est aussi un réel plaisir de se sentir entouré par Kise, de sentir à chaque frottement contre son intimité que ce qui est en train de se passer n'est pas qu'un fantasme, qu'il n'a pas juste imaginé cette rencontre.

C'est bien trop fort pour n'être que le fruit de son esprit.

Front contre front, les mains d'Aomine sur les joues de Kise et les mains de Kise agrippant la couverture, ils se laissent emporter ensemble dans ce monde fait de flou, d'étoiles incandescentes qui explosent violemment, mais surtout de l'autre, et qui n'appartient qu'à eux deux.

oOo

Ils sont allongés, l'un contre l'autre, à l'abri sous les draps. Dans ce cocon de chaleur, Kise a laissé sa main posée sur le ventre d'Aomine, comme pour l'empêcher de se relever. Il est fatigué, mais Aomine doit l'être aussi car il entend à sa respiration tranquille qu'il est toujours endormi.

Kise n'arrive pas vraiment à réaliser qu'il vient de faire l'amour avec le garçon qu'il aime depuis qu'il le connaît, et ce depuis la première fois qu'il l'a vu, avec son sourire même pas désolé et un peu moqueur, sa main gentiment levée et l'expression qui a fait tellement mal à son cœur.

Il voulait le rejoindre.

C'est pour ça qu'un soir, il est allé voir l'entraînement – non, pas l'entraînement, il est allé voir Aomine. Et ce qu'il a vu a achevé les restes de doutes ou de méfiances qui subsistaient. C'était clair, il n'y avait pas besoin de chercher plus loin. Il était le soleil qui manquait à sa vie.

Son aura l'a fasciné. Il est le genre de personne à ne pas de soucier des règles ou des lois, à faire simplement ce qui lui plaît sur un coup de tête, mais il n'est pas quelqu'un de mauvais.

Sur un coup de tête…

Une atroce interrogation se forme dans l'esprit de Kise alors qu'il contemple le visage endormi d'Aomine. Il se demande si, comme les siens, les sentiments du jeune homme sont nés il y a quelques années, ou si… Ou s'il n'a fait que faire ce que lui dictait son corps, sous l'impulsion du désir. C'est difficile d'être aussi sérieux dans une relation à seulement seize ans.

C'est possible qu'Aomine n'ait pas vraiment réfléchi à tout ça.

Il a simplement dû faire ce dont il avait envie, une fois de plus. Alors, il en avait vraiment envie ? Il avait envie de Kise ? Depuis combien de temps ? Est-ce que ce n'était pas juste le choc de le retrouver tout sanguinolent ?

Levant une main au-dessus de son visage, Kise fait jouer ses doigts un bref instant, constatant que le bandage est légèrement défait. Puis, il lève l'autre bras et ouvre ses paumes. Ces mains ont caressé le corps d'Aomine. Un feu ardent prend soudain possession de ses joues, et par réflexe il plaque ses mains sur son visage, avant de s'apercevoir qu'il touche ses joues avec les mêmes mains qui ont touché Aomine.

« Ah ! s'exclame-t-il en se redressant, plus rouge encore que précédemment. »

Une fois assis dans le lit, il se calme peu à peu, couvant d'un regard attendri la personne étendue à ses côtés. Sans doute que lorsqu'il se réveillera, le lendemain matin, il se maudira. Il se dira qu'il n'aurait pas dû. Il ne voudra pas s'engager dans quelque chose de durable et de sérieux.

Aomine est comme le soleil… Toutes les planètes tournent autour, mais aucune ne s'en approche réellement. Kise non plus. Avoir fait l'amour une fois avec lui… ne lui ouvre pas soudainement toutes les portes.

La prochaine fois qu'ils se verront, Aomine aura certainement le même comportement que d'habitude. Ce n'est pas comme si ça changeait quelque chose, pour lui…

Kise devrait partir.

Un regard au radio-réveil lui apprend qu'il est déjà plus de 23h. Son équipe a vraiment dû s'inquiéter. Et son sempaï est, au final, sans doute rentré avant lui. Et puis, s'il peut éviter à Aomine de se sentir embarrassé en le trouvant dans son lit le matin…

C'est la meilleure chose à faire.

Rassemblant son courage, il s'extirpe des draps, non sans un regard désolé à la couverture souillée de traces blanches. Il espère que ça n'embêtera pas trop Aomine de l'emmener à la laverie. Mais au moment de se mettre debout, Kise vacille, pendant qu'une douleur se réveille au fin fond de son corps.

« Aïe… souffle-t-il en posant une main prudente sur la table de nuit. »

En boitillant, il s'en va récupérer ses sous-vêtements et son pantalon, et contient quelques gémissements de douleur en les enfilant. Il ne pensait pas que ça ferait aussi mal. Il ne pensait pas qu'un jour, il partagerait le lit d'un homme. Il était certain que son amour pour Aomine ne serait jamais récompensé… Qu'il ne lui accorderait jamais ce qu'il voulait, même s'il ne s'agissait que d'un baiser. Parce qu'Aomine n'est pas _comme ça_.

Dans l'esprit de Kise, c'était impossible. Alors en contemplant le visage paisible de celui dont il est malheureusement tombé amoureux, en pensant qu'il n'a fait qu'un avec lui, en pensant à toutes les choses qu'il lui a dites, il… se sent suffisamment heureux pour ne pas s'en aller en pleurant.

Il s'estime chanceux, et grandement satisfait.

En demander plus serait faire preuve d'égoïsme. Faire l'amour avec lui est déjà tellement…

Passant dans le salon, il referme avec précaution la porte de la chambre. Surtout, ne pas réveiller Aomine. Il ne veut pas déjà le voir, alors que tous ces souvenirs sont encore bien frais dans son esprit. Quand un peu de temps aura passé… Il pourra le revoir sans penser à demander plus, sans penser qu'autre chose pourrait encore se passer.

Une fois est largement suffisant.

Son cœur bat plus vite quand il y repense. Lorsque ce sentiment de jubilation aura disparu, il pourra réapparaître devant Aomine. Avant ça, c'est impossible. Pas tant qu'il sent encore la chaleur de sa peau contre la sienne.

Une fois son T-Shirt et sa veste de retour sur son corps, il se dirige vers l'entrée et commence à enfiler ses baskets. Il va vraiment partir, comme un voleur… Comme un profiteur, surtout. Il se sent coupable de ne pas montrer plus de joie, plus d'affection à Aomine, mais il ne sait pas s'il en a le droit.

Lui laisser un petit mot est tout simplement hors de question. Il n'a aucune preuve qu'il le lirait, de toute façon. Il espère qu'Aomine ne comprendra pas son départ de la mauvaise façon. Il n'est pas blessé, loin d'être dégoûté, il n'a pas eu peur, mais…

Il ne veut pas s'imposer.

Aomine ne l'a sans doute jamais envisagé comme un petit ami. Peut-être qu'il a voulu lui faire plaisir, cette fois. Peut-être qu'il avait remarqué les regards de Kise, dès le collège. Mais si c'est vraiment le cas, pourquoi n'a-t-il jamais rien dit ? Si cet amour le dérangeait, il aurait dû le dire. Kise aurait tout fait pour le cacher, et essayer de l'abandonner.

Kise aurait fait n'importe quoi si Aomine l'avait demandé.

Maintenant… Si Aomine lui demandait, par exemple, de sortir avec lui… Est-ce qu'il le ferait ?

Contrairement à ce que la majorité des gens pensent, Aomine est quelqu'un de gentil. S'il disait quelque chose comme ça, ce serait pour ne pas blesser Kise. Kise ne peut pas se permettre d'être un poids pour lui.

Il veut bien faire l'amour avec lui autant de fois qu'il le veut, s'il a envie de recommencer. Mais il ne veut pas qu'il se force à faire des choses qui ne correspondent pas au véritable Aomine Daiki.

oOo

Déjà deux semaines que cet imbécile est parti en lui laissant cette atroce sensation de vide. Déjà deux semaines qu'il sèche l'entrainement, alors qu'il avait commencé à revenir sous l'impulsion de Sakurai. Déjà deux semaines qu'il se sent atrocement mal.

Affalé sur son lit, sur sa couverture propre, il regarde sans le voir un magazine ouvert sur ses genoux. Il ne veut pas de ce Kise-là. Quelques grains de sable traînent encore, coincés dans la reliure. Il y en a un petit peu de collés sur le visage de papier glacé.

Il veut voir le vrai sourire de Kise…

Entendre la voix de Kise…

Passer une main dans les cheveux de Kise…

Embrasser Kise…

Jetant la revue parcourue trop de fois au sol, il quitte sa position semi-assise pour se tourner sur le côté. Son portable, plat et noir, à l'écran couvert d'une fissure qui ressemble à une toile d'araignée, est sur la table de nuit. Il s'en saisit, et, comme chaque jour, vérifie. Aucun appel manqué. Aucun message. Comment pourrait-il les manquer alors qu'il le garde presque constamment sur lui ?

Il n'y peut rien, il ne peut pas s'empêcher de regarder, parce qu'il lui reste un peu d'espoir.

Aomine a une très bonne hypothèse sur la raison du soudain départ de Kise. Et la raison pour laquelle il n'a pas répondu à ses cinq appels, aussi – ce qui est un record, pour Aomine.

Cet abruti essaye tout simplement de ne pas le déranger.

Enfin, en faisant ça, il le dérange encore plus que s'il l'appelait toutes les cinq minutes pour lui demander comment il va avec une voix de collégienne amoureuse. C'est dire s'il lui manque.

Pesant le pour et le contre, il fait défiler son court répertoire jusqu'à arriver au nom de Kise, qu'il contemple longuement, le pouce en suspens au-dessus de l'écran.

Kise Ryouta.

Jeune modèle de plus en plus apprécié par les grandes marques et les magazines célèbres, possède une horde impressionnante de fangirls, ancien élève du collège Teikou, titulaire dans la première équipe dudit collège, membre avec le plus grand potentiel de la génération des miracles, le copieur, membre de l'équipe de basket du lycée Kaijo, qui se maintient dans le top huit du pays…

Avoir une relation avec une telle personne lui conviendrait parfaitement. Il ne sera jamais son égal, bien sûr, mais il est suffisamment fort pour être à sa hauteur.

Cette fois-ci sûr de lui, il presse le petit téléphone vert. Sixième appel. Il abandonnera au bout du dixième. Il a tout de même un peu d'honneur… S'il ne répond pas au dixième appel, il ira le chercher dans son foutu lycée de faibles. Non mais.

Une sonnerie. Ce n'est pas étonnant qu'il ne décroche pas dès la première.

Deux sonneries.

Trois sonneries.

Quatre sonneries. C'est fini, il ne décrochera plus.

Cinq sonneries. Il ferait mieux de raccrocher maint-

« Aominecchi ? C'est rare que tu m'appelles ! »

Comment ça, rare ? Il l'a appelé cinq fois en deux semaines ! Il n'a juste pas daigné répondre ! Et puis, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette voix enjouée, cette voix de modèle hypocrite, cette bonne humeur complètement artificielle ?

« Kise, j'ai quelque chose à te dire. »

Pas de réponse. Bien. Il va lui faire fermer sa bouche trop souriante.

« Ecoute moi-bien, parce que je ne le dirais qu'une fois. »

Et ensuite, il la rouvrira pour lui voler un baiser.

« Je t'écoute, Aominecchi… »

Inspiration, expiration.

Inspiration, exp-

« Aominecchi ? Euh… Tu avais quelque chose à me dire, non… ? »

C'est bon, il le sait, bordel. Il va le dire. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il est si impatient ? Il n'a pas peur de dire ce genre de choses à un garçon. Mais c'est Kise, alors… C'est juste un peu… stressant.

Inspiration.

« Je t'aime. »

Silence.

« … »

Silence incrédule.

« … »

Silence heureux.

« J'arrive. »

Bip lancinant.


End file.
